Another Night of Love (With You)
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: A simple tale of simple love and heart-racing passion between the Igawa sisters; Asagi asks Sakura to make love to her and Sakura is more than happy to oblige. Tender, erotic, something nice. That's all. Read, Enjoy and Review.


**Another Night of Love (With You)**

 **By Major Mike Powell III**

It had started with the purred request in her ear after feeling the other woman wrap herself around her from behind, a request preceded by a nibble on her earlobe and a squeeze on her wide hips.

"Sakura...I **need** you. Make love to me, please~?"

That had set her off, it had sent both Sakura and Asagi Igawa into a frenzy of heated kisses, frantic groping of huge breasts, hips, legs, ass cheeks and everything in between that ended up with Sakura lying on the bed behind Asagi, the sisters resting on their sides while the dirty-blonde spooned the bluenette from behind and worked her magic with her hands and tongue.

Sakura used one hand to grope and knead and squeeze her big sister's huge, heavying breasts, tweaking and squeezing the hard nipples, switching constantly between them.

Meanwhile, her other hand was wedged between her elder's legs from behind, her forearm smooshed between the sweet cheeks of her ass while her nimble fingers held Asagi's wet flower petals open with her index and ring fingers and penetrated her gently, slowly, tenderly with her middle finger as well as her thumb, sawing the digits one under the other, back and forth in long, languid strokes.

And while Sakura fondled and groped and fingered Asagi, the elder sister tilted her head to comfortably share a deep, passionate and long kiss with her little sister, their eyes closed in utter bliss as their lips molded and moved against each other like they were made to never, ever kiss anybody other than each other.

"Mmmffh, chu, hah, Onee-chan..." Sakura whispered in a husky voice after breaking their lip lock, right in Asagi's face, hazy blue gazing into half-lidded forest-green orbs. "Asagi-onee-chan, go on. Touch yourself too~?" The little sister requested, making her elder whimper as her core throbbed, her pussy walls clamping down on Sakura's talented fingers inside their velvet depths.

"Saaakura...haaah...mmmyes...yes, Sakura-chaaan~ ahaah!" Asagi cooed and looked into Sakura's eyes, those big, beautiful blue eyes of hers, eyes accompanied by a loving smile as the little sister made love to her elder while the older woman moved her hands to grope one "neglected" breast while Sakura worshipped the other and played with her own throbbing clit with her other hand.

Asagi sighed and moaned and cried with white-hot pleasure as she touched herself along with Sakura, matching the dirty-blonde's penetrating middle and thumb fingers with drawing circles on her clit and pushing it not unlike a button, as well as joining Sakura's fingers inside her with two of her own, ending up with Sakura fingering Asagi from behind with the older sister having a grand total of four fingers inside her hot, squirting pussy.

No words were exchanged as Asagi hit an orgasm that wracked her body, made her shudder and whimper, moan and scream out with pleasure and made her legs twitch and toes curl.

Sakura simply smiled a smile of sheer adoration and devotion to her elder as she kept stroking Asagi while the woman rode the waves of orgasm, fingering her squirting womanhood gently, slowly, to both extend Asagi's orgasm as well as gently bring her back down from the pleasure-induced high.

When it was over and Asagi was no longer a shivering, sweaty, passion-wracked mess of a woman, instead just a stunningly-beautiful, buxom woman in love and spent, glowing with post-lovemaking satisfaction, Sakura giggled softly, a little coo of delight, as she pried herself off of her older sister to reach snuff out the lantern that gave light to the bedroom of their small, humble home, which they built with their own hands in the deep forest beyond civilization.

After darkness had descended and wrapped the ladies in its embrace, Sakura draped the sheets over their hot and tired bodies, and then she spooned her big sister, her smiling face nuzzled in the silky, dark-blue tresses of Asagi, who was fast asleep yet she cuddled even closer to Sakura in her slumber.

"I don't know what brought this on tonight...but I'm so glad I could help. Thank you for everything, Onee-chan. I love you~"

And with that, Sakura joined Asagi in blissful, satisfied sleep.

 _ **The End**_

 **I dedicate this story to YuriChan220. Yuri-chan, Li'l Lily, you know why. This is just a little something to help you feel better. You may be going through a hard time, so, this is so you can have something nice to make you feel better, my sweet, sweet friend. :3**

 **Semper-Fi! Carry on!**


End file.
